Broken Limits
by HiddNLeaf
Summary: !NEW CHAPTER ! 1.5 YR HAITUS OVER! When a rather unexpected visitor shows up, who just so happens to be staying at his house for the next 8 months... Emotions start to fly high, and limits may be broken. KibaKanku M for later chapters. Deleted scenes w/ lemons.
1. Entry

**Broken Limits - Entry**

By** Hiddnleaf**

**!THEME SONG! : ****Blackmill - Evil Beauty** (just some reading music… play softly and enjoy!)

**A/N: **Well Hello! Hope you had a nice Christmas; here is a BRAND NEW STORY! YAY! I promise I shall continue this one, mainly because the other Kiba/Kanku was not working. I stopped in a horrible spot, and wasn't able to recover it, so here is the new story! Please Hope you love it! **Serenity.**

**Kiba—**

Knocks at the door,

Bang,

Bang,

Bang.

I reluctantly open the door and see something I really didn't expect. The looming giant, puppet master, frienemy, Kankuro. "Boo." He says in his awful sarcastic voice.

I was in shock. I haven't seen the guy since he helped me out with those devilish twins. They broke me down, and if it weren't for him, I'd still be floating in a river right now.

"Hey man... What's up?" I got up and give him a hug, and he gives me one back. We're pretty much brothers after that mission. "What are you doing here?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm here to stay. 8 months." My heart sunk. God damnit. I like the guy and all, but as brotherly as we are, we get into fights. A lot. I can't stand him some days. And on other days he's saving my ass.

"Are you serious?" I said, trying to hide all my emotions, but it still came out kind of surprised and angry.

"Serious as you being unable to fight your own fights," He will never let that go, "So, where can I crash?" He said, already in my kitchen. I had no idea he was even coming, or the fact that he was going to be under my roof for 8 months.

"Wowowow… umm… how about my sister's bedroom?" I said, realizing she was going to move out in a week to go to college. "Do you mind if he rooms with you?" I call out to my sister who was now at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the guest.

"Haha I hope you're joking. Hell no! I'm not having that pig living in my room. I'm still going to be coming home every weekend to do laundry and visit. I'm only going to a college a couple of miles away, you know." Man. She's a queen today. And I completely forgot the part of coming home on the weekends. Lucky me.

"So then where should I sleep, mutt?" He said. I cringed at the name. Mutt. Whatever. I really don't want him in my room. Who knows what he does in his own bedroom.

"How about your room?" my sister blurted out, saying something that I really wish she didn't. "It's defiantly big enough. I mean, my rooms tiny! I can hardly fit my own bed. But yours' is plenty big. I mean come on. You fit 4 sleeping bags with your king size bed in your room during your last 'Slumber party' you had or whatever. He can fit. Go bring his stuff up." She was looking directly at me, not even recognizing Kankuro was still there. But I guess she did, because she asked him if he wanted breakfast at 11:35 in the afternoon.

"No thanks, Hana. I really don't want dog food right now." He said, starting to laugh. He was laughing like a maniac when Hana was going full throttle toward him, chasing him thought the house, nearly crashing into furniture and walls. I just grabbed the 70 pound bag and scrolls and headed up the stairs. So much for getting him out of my room. I lug the heavy bags up the stairs and throw his clothes and scroll on my large bed. Whoever said he was going to stay here? And why wasn't I informed? I sighed and wrote Hana a note, who was still going around the house with Kankuro, saying I was going to see the Hokage. I step out of the kitchen and out the small front door.

**~~-=BREAK=-~~**

**Kiba—**

**T**his was a bad idea. I never should have come here. But, here's what happened.

"Why are you so mad, Kiba? This isn't like you." Tsunade was being nice today. And I just pissed her off.

"Seriously? You don't know? You put him in my house. I mean he's nice and all, but he's… Kankuro. I'm not completely mad he came, but I at least needed a notice." I said, a little pissed off.

"Oh, him? Are you serious? I thought you'd be thrilled! You're the one person out of the entire village that is _his friend_." She said, getting a little glare in her eyes.

"You couldn't have at least told me he was coming? I mean, you could have at least told me!" I said, getting angry, but the Hokage wasn't playing the anger game.

"I can't believe you! I sent_ at least_ 3 letters, and sent money for food! He was paying his board here! It's not like I'd just drop someone on you and expect you to get by…" She said in an angry low tone.

"Oh… Who sent them?" I said, regretting even coming here.

"I wonder. The messengers, of course! It's not my fault that he came so fast! I literally sent them yesterday. No sooner. Now stop bitching about Kankuro and go get him settled with the village. He's here to stay for 8 months." She said, her giant forehead getting furrowed in anger. She's one hot rod filled with anger. She took a bottle of sake out from under her desk and began drinking.

I stuttered back "O-ok… do you know why he's here? O-or is it secret." I said, a little scared of what she was capable of doing if I pissed her off more. I'd seen Sakura get angry before, and that wasn't pretty. At all. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if Tsunade did.

"Go away Kiba… You're just annoying." She said, smothering her face with her arm. "And if you really must know, it's because he's an ambassador. Now leave me alone…" She said, a lot less angry. I opened the door and when out, shivering.

**A/N: **Hello. This is a footnote. Nobody ever reads the footnotes. Please click on the next chapter, or review. Thank you. Well, If you are reading this, I love you! yay! Well, this is my new Kanku/Kiba story, so please keep it on alert so I can get it to you ASAP! **ĤĩďđēŉĹėάƒ** —OUT!


	2. Carefree

**Broken Limits -Carefree**

By **Hiddnleaf**

**!****THEME SONG****!**** : ****Blackmill**** Feat. Veela - Let It Be (listen to softly and enjoy!)**

**A/N:** Thanks for getting past the boring introduction! I hope you like this chapter! -Happy New Years!- **Serenity.**

**Kiba—**

**E**ither Kankuro is dead, or my sister is. I walk around the corner, past the street lamp, and the house is dead quiet. Not a single sound. I sigh and open the white wooden door to the quiet house.

I look into the kitchen and see Hana reading the new PEOPLE magazine. Plastered with ads and models, I simply can't see the point of even opening the cover.

"Hi?" I lock the door behind me to make sure nothing bad happens. With those two in the house you never know. Her eyes perk up from her glorious magazine.

"Oh. You're back. Great."

I feel the love.

"Well, I guess you're looking for Kankuro. He's upstairs sleeping. He said something about 8 hours of walking after I was done mauling him, and I guess he just sort of passed out." She said, smiling, and went back to her magazine.

The stairs and I groan as I climb up the staircase. He's probably in my bed. Great.

I open the door, and I see him without his war paint on. He looks so peaceful. His eyes shut, his war paint off, and his hat on the side of the king bed. His light brown hair was ruffled, and he… just looked so nice… harmless. I can't describe it. It's the complete opposite of what I already knew about the guy.

His large arms completely out in all directions, and his body was bigger than I imagined. His usual black jumpsuit made him looks so small, and the only big thing about him was his height. But his arms and bare chest were chiseled, and his chin was too. He looked so…

Why am I thinking about a dude with a shirt off? That's just… weird. I close the door and step back into the hallway. I smiled and went back down stairs.

I'm not sure if I'm truly going to hate him staying here after all.

**~~-=BREAK=-~~**

**Kankuro—**

**K**iba was away talking to the Hokage, and I finally managed to keep Hana away from me; I swear she must like me. But no way in hell am I getting with Kiba's sister. Hell nah. I couldn't do that to Kiba. Plus she's 20; out of my league.

I was exhausted. Walking 8 hours to get to this house doesn't help. I just took off my jumpsuit and crawled into the nearest bed I could find. It happened to be Kiba's. I could tell, well, because his room is huge. It has a small alcove of a gym area, filled with dumbbells and mats, energy drinks and kettles. It also had a dresser and a pretty big walk in closet. It's truly a suite. I have no idea how Hana didn't kill Kiba to get this room.

I climbed into the white sheets and fell asleep, closing the gap in between me and the dream world. Still wearing my socks and boxer briefs, my head hugged the pillow and I was out. Cold.

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans rattling, clanging together. The air was full of pasta smells, and the sauce they had cooking simply is the best thing I've ever smelled. I get out of bed, put on a pair of plain black basketball shorts and head down the insanely small creaky staircase.

These stairs are so small, my large feet don't fit all the way on them. These are the stairs you find at your grandma's house and you absolutely hate. I go down slow, but the unavoidable happens; I fell.

My foot caught on the back of my knee, strangely, and I fell all the way down, face first. I brace myself with my wrists, and they take a beating, and so do my ribs, as I fly down the tiny stairs like a sled. I crash into the bottom step, and realize Kiba was right there watching this all happen.

"Come on man, seriously? You didn't even trip on the stairs. You tripped on yourself." He said softly, as he picked me up by my shoulders. Our chests were beating and we were soon caught in each other's eyes... we closed in on each other... He was so warm and caring…

"You need help?" He said, as he slung his arm across my shoulder, bringing me in for support.

"Mm, no I'm fine." I said, squeezing back the pain in my ribs and wrists. My bruises will come later. I don't care.

"Ok, bud." He said, taking his muscled arm off my body. He smiled and said "Well, Hana made some spaghetti, it is supper time, you know. You sure did sleep for a long ass time." He said chuckling into the kitchen.

I thought about the entire incident with the stairs. Why is he so nice? Why does he care about me? Why am I thinking about a dude? I smiled and sat down in the chair, a big plate of spaghetti in front of me. I look at Kiba, twirling his fork in the sauce and spaghetti from across the table, and he looks back at me.

I'm not sure if I'm truly going to hate staying here after all.

**~~-=BREAK=-**

**Kiba—**

**A **big slurp came out of my mouth, and I smiled at the amount of food I still had. Usually all I got was a small bowl of ramen, barely enough to keep me from starving. Hana wasn't too fond of cooking, but tonight is the first night Kankuro is here.

So I guess that means a feast tonight.

Hopefully he doesn't expect this every night.

"So Kankuro, what exactly are you here for?" Hana blurted out, seizing the silence.

"Well… I guess you could call me an ambassador. Of some sorts." He said, like it was something he was nervous about. "I… come here and, well, do stuff so that our nations can be friends. Rock lee is currently in Suna, so that's why you won't be seeing him…"

That's fine by me. I smiled and listened on.

"So we switched places, and he's going to be helping out down there… and I'm going to be helping out up here." he said, quickly stuffing his face with more spaghetti. I laughed.

"So you like the spaghetti I take it…" I said, and he snapped back a reply.

"I like it a lot, mutt." I narrowed my eyes and quickly said something back.

"I didn't make it, Hana did." I smiled at the horror he had on his face. Things like mouse poison and asbestos must be doing though his mind. I laughed.

"… You didn't put anything in here… did you?" he said to Hana, with a face like a rat who just ate some poison.

"You'd be surprised what you can fit into meatballs." She said back, taking in a new forkful of spaghetti and smiling.

His eyes got big and he sarcastically pushed his plate to the center of the table.

He's not too bad. Not too bad at all.

**A/N: **thanks for reading! I sure hope you're more interested now… because I sure am! Updating soon! Alert so you can get all the updates ASAP! **ĤĩďđēŉĹėάƒ** – OUT!


	3. Late Night

**Broken Limits **–**Late Night **1/14/12

By **HiddnLeaf**

**[A/N:] H**ey! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Also read Swimming in Hearts, another story of mine, for some Kiba/Naruto goodness! You guys are the best! I hope to make something super fluffy… and sexy soon! So read away, stranger! [To Hiwa; I don't do kinky… and I never will. But I do some really frickin' sexy stuff sometimes… ;) but no kinky. Sorry!] Anyways, here is – **Late Night**

**Kiba-  
>I <strong>slide into my bed and stretch out like a giant shirtless cat. I'm so tired… But then I see Kankuro by the door. His shirtless chest, with his arms wrapped around a sleeping bag. His giant eyes just envy my giant bed. I look down at the floor and look at the large space beside me, and down at the floor, the cold hard, wood floor. I guess sleeping with him would be ok until he got a bed.

"Mmm… comfy floor you got here," he kneeled down and rapped his knuckles on the wooden floor.

I look at him, and sigh.

"Look, I guess if we put a body pillow between us it would work until we get you bed. Ok?" I look at his face, and it changed dramatically.

"Hell yah! No cold ass floor for me! But, you touch me, I'll kill you." He said, as cold as stone, but then flicked a smile and jumped on the bed.

"So what have you been up too?" I ask, just curious. Haven't talked to him in so long, I kind of want to get back up to date with this guy.

"Oh, not much. Just been doing my rounds, kicking ass in missions, meeting new people. Same old, same old. How about you?" He said, struggling to get under the sheets. I was still on top of the bed, wearing my tight black basketball shorts.

"Mmm, pretty good. I'm into basketball now, and well, other than that I've been busy with missions and getting ready for Hana's goodbye party. She's getting everything she's going to need in college at this party, so I had to help my mom go shopping. She's hardly ever home, so I actually did it most myself." I said, in one long breath, turning my face towards his. His dark brown eyes are so soft...

"Really? I could help out if you need any… I mean, I am going to be living here." I smile and reply.

"Thanks Kankuro… Means a lot. Finally someone can help me. My mom is just never home."

"hmmm… So is your dad just never home too? Or is he on a mission?" He asked curiously. I wish he hadn't. I cringe at the question and tell him why.

"My dad… He left for a mission… and never came back. It was a few years ago…" I said, my voice getting heavy. Fuck that. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I poke the corners of my eyes, getting into tear control mode. I don't want to start crying to Kankuro on his first night.

"Wow, I'm sorry… I didn't know. Come here, man. It's ok…" He said as he slung his warm arm on my shoulder. I smiled and stopped near-crying.

"Better? I just won't ask man. None of my business." He began again, this time smiling back.

"It's ok… You didn't know." I said back, and I turned away from his face. I look at my alarm clock. 12:23 AM! I got to get up at 6:00.

"Shit… It's 12:20… We got to go to bed… I gotta wake up at 6:00 tomorrow. Night dude." I grab the switch I have on my lamp and switch it off.

"Ok… But remember. You touch me, I'll Kill you." I could see a smile on his face in the moon light as we both drifted off into our own sleep. Just as I was about to drift off into dreamland, I remember the body pillow. I don't give a fuck… I'm not going all the way to the closet to get it. That was the last thought I had in my mind until I got woken up- Quiet rudely.

~~-BREAK-~~ 2:34AM

I wake up to a slight snore, breathing beside me. His arms wrapped around my bare chest, with his hot breathe going down my neck. His pecks were pushed up against my shoulder blades, his warm body cuddling against mine. His muscled legs are pressed tightly up against mine, and I can feel a large hard bulge where my ass is. I smile at how warm he is, but then I realize...

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

My eyes snap open, and I just about scream. But I stop myself. If I scream, I'd wake Kankuro up, and it'd just be more awkward than what this already is. I try moving, switching positions. His big bear arms are still stuck around me. Ah, shit. I punch him where it counts and quickly turn over. He gasps and wakes up instantly. He sleep-shouts in an insanely low voice, sits up, and sees his package sticking straight up.

"What the fuck!" He says, "Did you just punch my dick! God damn that fucking hurts! God!" he was almost shouting now.

"shhh… keep it down." I say, worried that I'd interrupt Hana's beauty sleep. I made that mistake once. Never again.

"What the fuck!" He said in a whisper.

"You were spooning me and probing me with your dick! I should be saying what the fuck!" I whisper shouted back.

"Oh… Shit. I'm so sorry. So sorry…" He said, turning the other way, not even looking at my face.

A few eerie silent seconds go past before he asked a whispered question.

"Please don't tell anyone, Kiba… Please?" He turned to me and was almost tearing up.

"Don't worry, buddy. I wouldn't do that. You know that." I say back with a small smile back. He put his warm hand on my bare shoulder, looked me in my tired eyes.

"Thanks… A lot... for-" He said.

"Now go get the body pillow." I blurted out, ruining whatever he was going to say next.

"Good idea. I'll wait a minute…" He said. Dear god.

"Cooling down? I can't believe I let you sleep in my bed." I whispered in a laugh and rested my head back on my pillow.

"Okay… I'll get the pillow. Night Kiba… I'm sorry…" He said, looking back down at the ground.

"It's ok bud. Shit happens." Those were the last words I said before I shut my eyes. I fell Kankuro slither out of bed and grab the barrier pillow, and with that I slip into the dreams of tomorrow.

**[A/N:]** **M**MM…. Kankuro got a little horny in the middle of the night and needed a cuddle buddy huh? Haha! Well, please review if you liked this chapter, or if you thought it was just plain weird! Anyways, thanks for reading on so far! Keep the hits coming, and I'll see an update coming your way soon! **HiddnLeaf – OUT!**


	4. Spontaneous Walking

**Broken Limits: 4.**

**Spontaneous Walking**

**By Hiddnleaf**

Theme Song: Crossover (instrumental) -Magnetic Man

**{a/n}** Well, hello there. I know, I know. I have been a neglectful parent. The only real reason I'm coming back to this story, is because of the great reviews and how much some of you like it. But, now that I thought of a new plot to build on, this WILL get interesting again ;) well, thanks for reading, and I hope you like more! **-BROKEN LIMITS-**

**Kiba- 6:03**

**M**any people may not think of me as an early riser. And truly, I am not. I have to get some stuff at the grocery store before 8am, so I can get the early bird deals. I might as well start a little early.

I grab the cupboard's brass handle and strung it open. Grabbed the box of frosties and sat on down, like a normal Saturday. I pour the bowl completely full, and grab a spoon and dig in. Kankuro is sitting across the table, with his brown hair tangled in a slight mess. His tired brown eyes chilled the hairs on the back of my neck while I slurped up my cereal.

"... Seriously. What?" I say to him,, wondering on why he is being so quiet. He blinks and comes out of his near coma daydream.

"Whaa? Oh. Hi. Soo... are you gonna make me anything? Cause there isn't any more left." He said in despair as he shoved me the empty box across the table. I looked down into the box, and found literally nothing. I get up, and open the door to the fridge, and find a bare tundra of emptiness.

"Umm... oops?" I say in shock that I can't feed my friend anything, at all.

"Are you kidding me?" he said, getting up from his chair and checking the empty fridge. "... What are we gonna eat. Come on man, I'm seventeen. I need food." He says, walking slowly back over to the table.

"Umm... I was going to go to supermarket. You wanna come along?" I look back over at Kankuro, as he bangs his head on the table, whispering "there is no food..." I laugh, drag him by the ear and bring him through the front door and out to the village.

The dirt roads and back alleys to the super market are kinda dark, and maybe a little scary when alone, but with Kankuro here, I just feel safe. It's just something about him... I just can't place my finger on it.

Kankuro broke the silence "... So... you travel down here by yourself to buy food? Not gonna lie. It's kind of sketchy." He flcked a smile towards me, "But I don't know. One more person and I just feel safe. Ya know?"

I smile, and say yes back. This walk is always too eerie. I wanna have fun. "Race ya to the end of the road. Whoever loses has to pay." I snicker.

"HEY! That's not fai-"

"You live at my house, you play my rules. Besides, I know you have a pretty decent bank account for this mission." I wink at him and place my foot. "GO."

The wind blew through my short brown hair faster than it ever has before. I stick one foot in front of the other, as fast as I could go. I could hear Kankuro's hot breathe coming from behind me, quickly catching up. I was so close to the end... and lost.

"HA! Take that, mutt." he was doing a victory dance, and acting like the usual Kankuro. I squint my eyes in frustration. Gotta get to him somehow.

"Well, are you sure about that? You want to go again?" I step closer to him, trying to size myself up.

"You got that right mutt." he took a step forward, our brown eyes locking, our mouths literally three inches apart. His brown eyes look deep, and mine do too. Something about him... it's special. Wait. What?

"Ahem." I said, turning around, almost blushing. Was he flirting with me? Why in the world would he get that close? Probably an accident. Kankuro looked up to the sky like nothing happened, "So I guess your paying. Too bad." He flicked a smile, and took off.

"Wrong way, muppet boy!" he stopped in mid path, and turned around and tried to act like he owned this town.

"Well of course. I knew that." He sheepishly retook his path and came back.

**-==ChapterBreak==-**

**Kankuro-**

**T**hese groceries are damn heavy. And I still haven't had any breakfast. I open the door with my hand as I try to balance the three paper bags full of fruit and vegetables in the other. I twist the knob and go on in. I drop the bags on the kitchen table, grab the box of cereal out of the bag, and ravenously eat away at the dried cornflakes. Never has cereal tasted so good.

I drop my bowl in the sink, and get up and walk over to the living room and see kiba laying on the couch in a blanket, looking like the most comfortable person in the world. I jump on him, body slamming him in the process, and he fake howled in pain. I instantly regretted it, but I wanted to push him one last time.

"Share?" I smiled weakly and grimaced.

"Go get your own you asshole..." He said, smiling, and returned back to tv land.

"Umm... Where?" I asked, completely oblivious to the one right next to the other couch.

He laughed "look around, muppet boy." He said slyly. Just as I grab the blanket, my watch beeps. SHIT!

I grab my diplomatic coat and sprint out of the door. Late for work on the first day isn't good, no matter what the job; especially when your the biggest representative for the sand nation.

**{a/n} **Well, hope you liked it. :S I wanted to make them kiss so bad... but I just couldn't. It was too early. I do promise it will happen semi-soon... so just be patient! Thank you all for the great reviews! Keep the good ones coming! Till next time, (hopefully soon / tomorrow) **Hiddnleaf – Out!**


	5. Movie Night

**Breaking limits: Can you do this?**

By **Hiddnleaf**

**{a/n:} **Well here is a new (revised) chapter of **-BREAKING LIMITS- ! **I will be rewriting the rest of this series, and leave the last two chapters up for some extra "deleted scenes" fun! Onto reading!

**KANKURO-**

**S**printing legs and thoughts of diplomatic suicide go through my head. I slow down as I reach the Hokage building, just steps away from the front door.

I open the door and rush on in.

"... please tell me that's not true! Dammit!" I could hear through the door, ready to shield myself from any hurricane that could be coming from this Hokage. I breach the office slowly, knocking softly on the door as I come on in. I can think of a million different places I'd rather be at right now, and most of them contain Kiba. I was unsure if I should open the door, but I braved it ever so slowly.

"H-hello?" I utter out as I slip on into the office. My eyes were wide as my face would let them be. I honestly though I was going to die there. No joke.

"Oh? Did you hear that? Oops. I was talking about my favorite book series. The next book isn't at the library yet. Made me quite disappointed. So what do you need?" she said fairly quickly, calmed down now. Boy. Such mood swings surprise me. From a sand-devil tornado to a nice summer day in the snap of a finger.

"Um... oh yes. I am Kankuro from the hidden village of the sands... I was suppose to have a meeting today?" I, slightly more confidently, sputtered on out. Her large forehead cringed, and looked at a small sticky note on the top of her desk. She smiled.

"Oh. I have you for tomorrow at one... Not today." I just about fell back out of my chair. You mean I could be on the couch, right next to Kiba, watching something that'd make him jump right out of the seat. His reactions would be the best part of the movie anyway.

"Really? oh... well, since I'm here, can you just tell me what you would tomorrow? I mean, if you have time." I asked politely, hiding my disappointment.

"Well, what I need you to do is take Kiba on a mission with you..."

**Kiba-**

**M**y head flies up as the door slams and I go into a panic mode. I crouch down to my knees and pounce at the incoming intruder, who I just know was going to get me. I slam my body into his, and open my eyes to see Kankuro on the floor skirmishing.

"What the fuck! Get off me!" He said as I laid on top of his rock hard muscles. "Oh... Sorry..." I say, blushing. dammit. I didn't know it was Kankuro. I swear. It was some robber who wanted to kill me.

"Thanks for the welcoming..." He said, scratching the back of his head, a little red in the face. Probably because I just tackled him. Probably that.

"Umm... Ya. Sorry about that. Never know when someone is out to get us, ya know?" I kind of laughed, trying to make it into a joke. "So you hungry ag-?" I didn't even have to finish my sentence, as he was already grabbing himself another bowl of cereal. He smiled at my disbelief.

"Oh. I need to talk to you," He said between spoonfuls. I sat down next to him, his big shoulders bumping into mine.

"Mmmm... Ok?" I said, kind of confused. Usually he is all of the flamer he can be, and just spits anything out that comes to mind.

"Ok, here I go. So the meeting was tomorrow afternoon instead, and I came in a little early. Big deal. Except Tsunade is so damn weird sometimes it's scary. Anyways, we have some A level missions coming up in the next month. We gotta get training. A lot." He smiled in between slurps of sugar covered frosted flakes. "Also, I'm not allowed to tell you what it is either." He flicks a smile my way and I laugh at the last tid bit and counter almost automatically after he finished his sentence.

"I'm calling bullshit. You just don't want to tell me this time so you can get all ready and I'll be left in the dust." His smile crept back on his face but as soon as it went on, the smile came back off.

"Well, not really. Yes, I'd like to say that was the plan, but Tsunade says I can't. But, I can tell you it's about both of our villages; and one hell of a giant problem." He sighed and kind of looked off into the distant couch. "I don't want to say anything because it could get out into the wrong hands really quickly. Anyways, I wanna say I want to see you scream your ass off with this scary movie tonight." I nervously cocked my head, and he chuckled.

"I don't scream my ass off at stupid movies. I swear." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Prove it, mutt." He winked and dropped his dish in the sink. I smiled back and grabbed a blanket dropped down on the couch.

**-Kankuro-**

**H**is legs taking up most of the couch, I grab them and shove them to the floor. He frowned and just as he said I had to go grab my own damn blanket I quickly told him that I need to be close to him to make sure he doesn't wake the neighbors. He laughs and lets me sit right next to him, and the movie begins.

I was trying to watch the movie, but stupid aliens and crazy big spaceships aren't exactly that creepy to me. It'll never come to Konoha and if it did while I was here, they would have a force to recon with. To be completely honest, the best part of the movie was Kiba. Every time something flashed by the screen he crept a little closer to me. We're only half way through the movie and he's only screamed twice.

"That's such bullshit. There is no way an alien that small could eat like that." I laughed at his last scream as the alien gobbled down an entire human in a gulp.

"Well you're bullshit and it's totally possible. It could be like a snake and stuff..." It was cute when he tried to defend himself. He wasn't really good at it. Especially by two headed freaks. I snickered at my own joke and decided to not throw it at him.

On screen, and large and blackish slimy alien was going around the corner and the protagonist is hiding behind the crate of who knows what. The alien is slowly... so slowly, making his way up to her. I was doing the same and was planning an ambush on Kiba. This was going to be fun.

*Clash* the monster sped up onto her, and gobbled her up in one bite. Kiba eyes-closed scared right now, had no idea what was going on. I grabbed his thigh really hard and he flips the entire couch. The entire thing. I snaked my way up on top of him while he screamed the ever-loving hell out of his lungs.

"AHHHAHAHHHHAHAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHHHHHAAAAHHHH!" Kiba howled out of his lungs, and I was laughing my ass off all the time he was screaming.

"Ahhh! The monster is gonna get you!" I say as he's almost piss-his-pants scared. I start laughing as I now lay on top of him trapping him on his now flipped couch.

"Fuck you Kankuro," He snickered, as he whipped his eyes for tears that might have escaped. I laugh at him a little more and tickle his ribs a tiny bit.

"Oh really now? I didn't know you went that way." I said, heavily breathing on top of him as he tried to get out. He rolled his eyes and winked at me again.

"Only if you really want that." He smirked and punched my abs trying to get me off of his muscled body. I tickled him some more, with both of us laughing and pressing our bodies against each other. His eyes really welled up with tears this time by how much each of us were laughing. I slowly stopped laughing, and time just sort of slowed down. His warm dark brown eyes looking into my own, and our noses touching each other. His large muscled shoulders pressed against mine, with every one of our muscles in line, I could feel his pulse. His hands snaked down my body, and mine as well. I was almost to his waist, tugging at the ends of his shirt, with his laugh slowly slowing down, and his lips came up to my face and –

"KIBA!" I hear a door slam shut and an angry mother howling at her kid. I slide off from on top of him fast, and his legs entangled in mine, snared in blankets, we're getting hung up onto each other, and his mother walks into the doorway and places her hands on either side.

"Kiba! Do the dishes! Now! We have company!" she points to me. I raise my hands and just sort of shrug.

"You really don't have to treat me like company. I'm staying here for eight months..." I say in Kiba's defense as he is -clearly- unable to defend himself during the movie. I laugh and turn my face towards him. He's kinda frazzled, with a little jangled mindedness to him. He gets up, with his feet finally loose from the blanket.

His mom laughed at our messy living room we created in our destruction. "You guys better clean up after your selves. I won't be here very much paying for Hana's college to clean up your messes." As she leaves off into the kitchen.

Kiba slowly looks over his shoulder and gives me a wink. "Don't worry mom, were not done yet."

**{a/n:} I** shall leave it to that! Sorry, but that's how it's going to work from now on. Well, sorry for doing this to you guys. BUT I'm finally on summer break and actually want to start writing again. Exciting isn't it? Well, after two/three years, I've decided to come back and start re-doing this story. I'll be taking the last two chapters out and continuing on the original story line that was in my head. Take care everyone! Hiddnleaf- OUT!


	6. Falling Down

**Breaking Limits: **Falling Down.

By **Hiddnleaf**

**Music:** I Keep Holding On by **Kodak To Graph **(It's really complex, just like Kankuro's brain right now. Listen softly.)

**{a/n:}** Well I do crave some serious input, so make sure you go back and review. Please and MANY thank yous. This is going to hit on a personal level for me, so please be gentle! (Majority of this happened in real life to me.) Anyways, onto reading!

**-Kankuro- **

"Don't worry mom, we're not done yet."

My heart sank so far it could have reached china. Does this mean I'm a homo now? I was just about to kiss a dude. Whoa. It was all happening so fast, and it all felt so good. I may not have had a lot of girl friends back home, but I didn't know this would happen. My mind is surging with information, scattering into the deepest corners of my brain. With nowhere to run, all of my emotions go directly to my gut.

"I need a sec..." I stumble on up from the tumbled couch and go off into the bathroom and lock the door. Tears welt up in my eyes, and so many emotions pour into them that they're close to all falling down. I slide my back against the door and just sit on the cold tiles. However cold those tiles were, I don't care. I think deep into my mind. When was the last time I popped a stiff for a chick? I don't even remember. I need to think. A lot.

My mind panders around itself, as Kiba knocks on the door. I feel them knock on my back like nails.

"You Ok? You get sick from the movie or something?" He said softly, just enough for me to hear. No matter how much I didn't want to be remotely near him right now, my body couldn't get enough of his voice. I couldn't describe anything like this. I've never had any kind of these feelings for anyone.

"Yea... I'm Ok. Just a little queasy..." I said softly, with my phobia of this new information still on my mind. I didn't want to disappoint him. That's for sure.

"Alright... I'll be up in my room. It's really late." I could tell he smiled through the door, and he turned on his heels and slowly climbed the stairs.

My brain was finally calming down. I grab the towel and touch the corners of my eyes. I don't really know what to think of this. I mean, being gay isn't bad at all. They have great people and have made me some great friends. I just didn't think it was me too. It's just different. It's like I was that guy that kept to the toys instead of the other people playing along side me. Am I just anti-social? Am I just turning this "thing" into something it isn't? I don't know anymore.

All of the memories of guys I've been paying attention to came flooding to my head. I can't remember any time that I felt the same way around girls. None. Zero. It was like my history was all a lie.

Just thinking back to today. I can think of at least 15 times I was just staring at Kiba. I didn't really know why. I guess, until now that is. I'm gay. Holy shit.

I guess I'm scared.

But as I hear my friend's feet above me tumble into his bed, I knew I had at least someone to talk to about it.

This could be awesome. Or one helluva curse.

**-Kiba- **

**W**hat the hell is taking Kankuro so long? We were just wrestling. Did I knee him in the balls by accident? I don't know. He just didn't seem the same I guess? Maybe I'm over-complicating it. I'll just wait I guess. Maybe he needs to cool down haha. All that action can turn anyone on.

I look down at my pants and I realize I might need a cool down too. I blush and strip down to boxer briefs and just glide over to my bed. Might need to sleep this one off. I toss and turn, stripping the covers from all parts of the bed and making a massive ball of sheets above my muscled chest. This feeling isn't going away. I start breathing heavier, a little worried now. What did happen down there? I don't understand anymore. Eh, I don't really need to anyway.

I get up and stretch, my boner poking out of my boxer briefs. I laugh and stick my dick back into my clothing. That could've been awkward if Kankuro burst through the door right then. Or maybe not. I laughed it off and went into the bathroom, got undressed and took a lovely cold shower.

This isn't making any sense. Why the heck am I so turned on to wrestling with a dude? I swear I'm straight. I've always been interested in Sakura. She's perfect to me. Little feisty, but that's how I like her. Is it that Kankuro and I are feisty together? I laugh as I think of his smooth face, smiling in the wind, always getting more competitive the longer he lives here. He isn't feisty. Or even close. He's one of the more calm people I know. I really don't understand anymore.

I look down at my body, I'm at a half chub at the thought of his body next to mine. How in the world can I get turned on by him if I like girls? None of this is making sense. Eh, I don't want to even think about him. But the thing is my mind is constantly turning back on that decision and I can't get him out of my head. At all.

I refuse to think. I need to be straight. I like Sakura. But on the flip side I can't stop thinking about Kankuro. It's just a choice. And I don't know what to choose.

{a/n}: Alright, hope you like this way the story is going instead. I really didn't like the way the other one was going, just sex and guns, so I think this is a new start. Hope you like it! Hiddnleaf – OUT!


	7. Dream Boats

Broken Limits: Dream Boats

Music: House Plants by Kodak to Graph

{a/n}: I think I might take up writing again. It seemed to ease my mind, and I guess I might as well start doing it again! Year-and-a-half long hiatus over. I am currently a junior in HS so I may get busy, and I do swear a lot. But I will force myself to scribe a page or so every day. Onto the story! Broken Limits.

-Kankuro-

I find Kiba in our bed, body pillow in the middle and all. Sound asleep. I think. I traverse across the creaky wood and slide my body into bed, slowly relaxing from the tensions. What the hell happened? I don't know. I doubt he even thought about it. Why is this so weird for me? I lay my cheek on my pillow, looking at the back of his head in the dim light of the street way. Fuck this. This isn't fair. Why am I so different all the time? Why can't I like girls? I mean… I've never tried. So maybe.

Maybe is not the word you want to think before bed.

Tossed and turned, knots of sheets. My mind keeps racing around the desert like the sand in a dust storm. His body only inches from mine is like a fucking furnace through the pillow. I look at the back of his forest of hair again, looking at his slight breathing and peace. I need that. As soon as I begin drifting, slipping, dipping in the puddle of dreams, I see a hand go up and hit the lamp.

"Aye Kankuro. You still up?" Kiba whispered while turning his face towards me.

"Umm I guess I am now…" I whispered back with a sigh, reluctant to really even talk about it.

"You ever have a girlfriend?" He said looking across the room now. I was taken aback. What?

"I… no? What makes you ask?"

"Things must be different in the Sand Nation then. I'm just a tad stressed. I feel like I always gotta be going after someone… and you know what? I don't want to. My mom wants me to go to prom, go on dates, get flowers for someone, hell, she wants grandchildren. Like yesterday. But you know what? There's only one person I can even remotely think about right now and I don't even know them that well. I won't ever get someone, man. It just won't work." He cringed his face, half asleep and almost to the point of sleep deprivation. I don't really understand his logic here. Then again his logic_ is_ a little lacking sometimes. The amount of rescue missions kind of proved that.

I smile and glance back at him, "It'll be ok man. You'll find the perfect girl… or dude. I don't know what ya like-"

"I like girls." He says immediately.

"I don't care. You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll make your mom proud and you'll be happy. I mean I can't see you not being happy. Now go to sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." I said in a final whisper. Dude's a wreck. So am I. But I'm a tad bit better at hiding things from people.

"Night man… Thanks Kankuro…" He whispered and fell asleep at fucking 3:17am.

I sigh and stare at the ceiling. Light streaks from the window pour in from the street lamp. Peace.

-Kiba-

As birds chirp through the window's hot air, I sweat myself awake. I blink my eyes at the morning light and look who's next to me. Kankuro's dried war paint is leafing off his face, getting all over the bed. The covers are completely off his side, with his muscles budding like a flower at Ino's shop. His tight boxer briefs aren't leaving much to imagination, and I may have taken a few peeks. Maybe a little longer than a peek. Traveling up his body, from his waistband, to his abs, to his pecks, to his face; it looks so peaceful I don't even want to get up. But it isn't right. I tell myself that one last time and look at the clock on the wall, 9:43am. I sigh, get up and greet the chilled floor with my overheated feet, combining them as I make my way to the bathroom. Off come the boxers and into the cold water.

I don't remember all that much from last night. I remember wrestling with Kankuro, and wrestling with myself. Not much else. I don't wanna think about it. I turn on the music and start listening to some rap, slinging verses through the shower curtain. I mutter "He only want me for my good goodies," just random gibberish. Bust a nut in the shower and hop on out, feeling refreshed and finally able to anything today. I walk back into my room with my boxer briefs all wet and a towel on my shoulder. I look at Kankuro one last time to make sure he wasn't awake – and to cop a peek, maybe. His paint smeared on his face, looking like blush, and his sweating body is rather tempting right now. His hair all messy, curling at the ends. I remind myself of what I am doing and start getting redressed for the day.

Pull the shorts off, standing alongside my dresser, choosing the best outfit for the 90 degree day. I open the drawer, shuffling through.

"Aye Mutt." He looks up from the bed, awake. He gives me a wink. For the love of-

"God damnit, Kankuro keep your pervy eyes off me." I said in a half sarcastic/angry way. I look back at him, he finally sitting up showing me his broad and muscular shoulders.

"You just can't seem to keep your clothes on in front of me," He says laughing as he stretches his tight body toward the ceiling, looking at my hair. I quickly slip on my boxer briefs and try to hide any sort of boner I might be forming.

"Pervert." All I manage to retaliate with. I need to step my game up.

"Ha-ha whatever." He grabbed his junk and started walking across the room. He leaned on the doorframe, twisting his head around back towards me. His ass is so fucking perfect. "I'm gonna take a shower. Just try not to be naked when I get back." He winks one last time and strides off into the hallway.

This is gonna be a hell of a lot harder than I thought. Fuck. I look down towards the floor.

_Literally…_

{a/n}: Them damn teens. Getting all dirty and such. Now hang onto your seats as I'll be back soon. But college classes are college classes and they come first. I'll be back! I will be redoing and remastering all of the old chapters, so go reread them once I finish them so you can get a more consistent story! I'll see you soon! Hiddnleaf – out!


	8. Deleted scene: Red In The Sea

**BL6: Heart** of** Mountain**

youtube watch?v=sQ6uh4iv9pA&feature=related** } THEME SONG MIX: some decent reading music.**

By **Hiddnleaf**

**{a/n:} U**nfortunately, I seem to be late. And made a few people mad :D but I guess now that I can finally explain myself, here is the story! Onward reading! **BL6: Red in the Sea**

**Kiba-**

**I **realised something tonight. It may just be me, but something utterly changed within the last few days. Kankuro and his sweet smile has managed to go deep enough to be settled in. I don't know how, but I can't really imagine him moving away. At all. Not after these last few days. Those hours in the closet with him, explaining whatever we had to do, seemed like it broke the ice.

Icy spines went down my back, as "I don't want to lose you" came out of his mouth. Beginning to think about it, I don't either. Not at all. And with what's at stake for the village, there seems to be too much money on the table to coward out of this.

"Kiba... I think I like you."

Glass.

Broken.

Coward.

"I don't want to lose you either, Kankuro." I smile at him, "Now stop being a crybaby and let me do something we both have been thinking about for a long time now." I say in a whisper. I slip closer to him and give a small kiss to his soft lips. His lips are the butter on my toast, and I start cooking like a toaster. They clash. smash. lick.

Sugar, spice, and everything nice.

His hand comes around my body, and pull me closer and our bodies collide in the middle of the bed sheets. The radiating heat battles with my own, and his toned muscles tame my every move, gloating with submission.

Finally.

His hand reaches down my body, close to its goal. I stop it with my own hand. I'm not going to ruin this. There is too much to risk to go too fast.

Too Fast. Half of me wants this big hunk to let me straddle him and fuck him, and the other half wants to get inside of him. Nope. At least not tonight. Not before the mission. Damn this mission. I look back across the room at the clock. Shit.

"We can't. Not now. At least not yet." I breathe, trying to control myself as I'm being as I slide my lips back onto his. He was confused. I could see it in his eyes. I kissed his beautiful lips one more time.

"We have a mission in 3 hours." I said, closing my eyes, forgetting about what we have to do tomorrow. I bring my warm hand up to his head, "Common now. Lets go to sleep puppet boy." I turn into his warm body and replicate what happened in the days before. His hot shoulders caressed around my own, and his bulge was much more inviting tonight. I snuggle on in and give him one last kiss as he cradles me.

Kankuro's arm wrapped around me like bubble wrap. And with that, I fell asleep, asleep in the best person in the world.

Complete.

At Last.

**Kankuro-**

**I ** find my own body smashed against my new found lover, and wake to a mission that might be really hard, or incredibly easy. I toss over, and stare at the clock. Fucking 5:23 A.M. I swing my legs over, letting Mr. bed head sleep a little more. Hopefully he won't need it.

I grab my swim trunks, and stuff them in the back of my bag. I'm going for a "swim."

**-Break-**

**I** walk up the plank to the giant ship. The clanking under my feet from the steel bridge is annoying. I climb in the metal hull door and descend onto a ship filled with squirming vacationers and scary drug cartels. The metal hull of the boat seemed to be able to hold the ridiculous amounts of passengers that are entering the boat. We are just fish in a sea. A big, drug filled sea.

I grip the hand rail, and go onto the solid ship, with Kiba right behind me. Might as well get my sea legs.

We walk down a bunch of hallways, and soon come onto the top deck filled with rich women in sundresses and rich men with bubbling champagne. Hunks in suits crossing the shuffle boards, catering great amounts of liquor and exotic drinks. We stick out like sour candy in the middle of a cheeseburger.

I quickly drag Kiba into a bathroom, which was pearly white and just smelled fancy, and quickly told him to change.

"Why? I want to be able to enjoy myself. I mean, they have a giant swimming pool, and nobody is in it. At all. Why can't I just jump in? I got my swimsuit on!" He complained, but I quickly shot him a look.

"Well, for one, we are on a mission. Not a vacation. Besides, we need to blend in. And diving into he deep end in a empty swimming pool isn't the best way of doing that." I smirked back at him.

"well... Maybe you just want me to take my shirt off..." he said with a wink and he got a playful smack and a new suit to change into.

We quickly changed from the typical tourist clothes, and into a millionaire's outfit. It may be god awful hot out there, but we are on a mission.

I climb back onto the pool deck with my stiff black shoes, looking spiffy with my war paint completely gone. I may actually get a tan today.

I got off to the other side of the deck and stand by the railing, looking out towards the sea. The anchor is being pulled up, and now I realize I can't go back now. Oh well. Let's just get this done so me and Kiba can get done. And maybe tonight I may be able to have some fun. I swear. He must be some buzz kill.

I drag my sleepy looking eyes and look around at the attendees. I see big watches, and bigger sunglasses, but something in particular is on everyone's finger. A ruby ring.

**{a/n:}** **I** might as well revive an old story. HAPPY DAYS! It's going to be summer soon, and I litterally have all the time in the world during the summer! Woo! More writing! Sorry about shortness, and being inactive. But i've been helping out with another story, and pretty much writing that entire thing. I'm litterally getting the outline, and writing it. So, expect some sexy time soon. Talk to ya later! **Hiddnleaf – OUT!**


	9. Deleted scene: Members Only

**BL7: **Members Only

By** Hiddnleaf**

Song:

**{a/n:} W**ell, hello again! I am on summer break, so please expect for me to get this story done soon! I need to get over this writing block... doesn't help that I am camping 6 weeks this summer either. ( I camped all of June, and most of july, so sorry!) but, I hope this chapter sparks a few new amazing chapters very soon! Keep on reading! [because this chapter is a treat for waiting so long ;)]Anyways, onto **BREAKING LIMITS**-

**-KANKURO**

**I **lean on the railing, watching as the boat leaves dock. I grab my now only a little nervous partner and go for a walk down a small alcove in the ships side. There was nobody around, and I just kept walking towards our room. B182. Have to remember that.

I go up a pair of polished stairs and accidentally knock into a bald guy with tattoos on his skull. They ranged from all types of oriental characters to a mess of gray that looked like a angel. His ruby ring was large, and his scary silver eyes drained at me as I stopped. As I was going to start to say sorry, he eyed me down, squinted in disgust, and walked away. God damn he's a scary fella. I continue walking speedily away, concerned.

This was a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

I don't understand why they just didn't sink the ship. I mean there are only the people with ruby rings on here. The boat would sink, and the entire party would end. And I wouldn't be stuck here. At all.

I click in the door key and signal Kiba in. He quickly walked through the silvery white porthole door and closed it shut. I sighed as we sat back down onto the beds. I turned to Kiba who's manly dog eyes went to crippled stray ones, and the masquerades were up. We both were scared. I could tell. I put my arm on his shoulder and forced a smile. He looked up, being the same confused teenager as me, and put his right hand back on my shoulder. He smiled and went to the dresser, and tried to pull open the drawer. The knob flipped open and two gray suit and two ring popped out. Someone knows who we are. And that we are here.

Kiba just shook his head, not sure of what to do anymore. "I don't want to be here. God damn this giving me goosebumps." I got up, and stood next to the dresser. "We can't go back now."

"I know."

"Well, someone knows." I slide my hand in the pocket and pick up a note that was pressed into the side of the suit.

'welcome aboard, captains. I'll be showing you out when the time is right.'

I smile. At least they know we're the good guys.

I stand by Kiba, and knock on his shoulder.

"We should probably get changed." He smiled at me. I sure am damn glad we have someone else on this god forsaken boat.

I smile again, this time getting closer to Kiba. I'm a literal mix of emotions right now. Scared to shit a few seconds ago, and now

I grab my tux and take off my undershirt, showing my toned abs and big pecs. Kiba smiles at me and winked. I don't like being a man-slut, but to hell with it. I'm on a motherfucking boat in the middle of the ocean. I winked back.

"So you wanna play that game huh?" I say, getting even closer to the sexy person in the cabin. "Well, I guess we need to get used to sleeping on a boat..." I smile and touch his soft lips with my own. His hands tug on my love handles as I try to find the bottom of his shirt. Soon I find the bottom of that beach house shirt, and slide like a snake up to his chest, quietly seizing his nipples. He gives out a slight moan as we tumble backwards onto the bed.

The war going on with our lips continued to the inside of our mouths. I fought with my tongue trying to control the dog boy, but the sexy force of his tongue was getting to me. This side of Kiba was new. The side of him fighting back. Aha, I might actually have some fun tonight.

I continue reaching up his shirt, but now with my other hand over his toned chest. I squeeze harder, with him giving a harder pant, all awhile his own hand was fiddling with my buttons. I slip his shirt above his head, flashing his strong abs in me face. He winks at me with his doggy eyes and I kiss him one more time.

"Are you sure this time? Last time was quiet disappointing."

"Shut up puppet boy." He said going back for one last smooch, along with a nice warm hand sliding down my shorts. His hand feelings up my hard cock, rubbing the tip. I moaned a little more, as he slides it farther down my shaft. I kiss him one last time and stand up, hands already on the button.

"So, I guess you really are sure now." I winked and pull the last button through. As I did, I could see my thick dick hanging out of my boxers, just ready for some sucking. "Your turn."

"Yes please."

He said getting down on his knees, and he kissed my stomach before rolling down deeper.

His warm mouth over my dick caused an explosive emotion over me. My hand going through his hair, almost making him gag, bliss. I shoved my entire cock inside his mouth. All seven inches of it. His mouth rolling over my cock, causing me to thrust my hips into his face. His mouth was so warm, and enjoyable. I reach my hands all the way through his hair, and had them on the back of his head. I slowly forced my dick down his throat one last time.

He pulled it out, it covered in his saliva, and him smiling like a dog as he began to jack me off. His hands glided over my dick, which was hard as a rock. His hands are all over my dick, as he puts both of them on there at the same time. His hands go up and down, and I grin and moan all the while.

I turn away, and stand him up. I grab at his khaki button, and fumble around with it until it finally opens. I start kissing down his stomach, and his moaning is getting loader the farther I go down. I pat down to the shape of his dick, and it's hard as rock and as large as mine. I reach down the plaid boxers, and the moaning was even more loud.

I snake my arm down the underwear, and slowly and gently stroke his hard cock. His sensitivity was through the roof, and his moaning was getting louder by the second. I grip him near the bottom of the shaft, and slowly go on up, causing him to shiver. His entire body was in my control.

I drag the boxers to the floor, and get down on my knees. His throbbing dick was just waiting to be sucked. I placed my tongue on the tip, and slowly made my way down. Went up and down the thick dick, with the taste of pre-cum in my mouth. His hands went through my hair, straddling the back of my head making me gag on his cock. His great balls kept hitting my chin, and my dick was as hard as his. His dick tasted like sweet fruit, and I'm sure he was just about ready to blow, as he was shaking out of control.

"K-Kannkuroooo-" Kiba moaned, jabbing his dick down my throat. I was just about ready to blow myself- his sweet dick was amazing -but he went right on first. A flash flood of cum guzzled into my mouth, filling all the gaps in my teeth. He continued pumping away into the back of my mouth, willing to give me every bit of cum he had. I swallowed majority of it, and I'm sure tonight I'm going to have a fun time getting the sticky bits out of my teeth.

I pulled his dick out of my mouth, as I was ready to explode too. My mouth, almost dripping with cum, and now I needed to get rid of my own. I thrust his head down by my dick one last time, and shoved his mouth onto it. He opened wide and gurgled every last bit of my sweet cum. I thrust my cock in there one last time, and pushed majority of the cum down his deep wide throat.

His tongue was milking my dick from all of it's cum, and I was moaning out of control. I couldn't even believe I cam from getting head. This dog sure knows how to move his tongue. His tongue went up and down my dick one last time, and I pulled out and let him swallow the rest of the cum.

He stood up after he was done, and kissed me, and drug me to the bed. I was exhausted, and I could tell he was too. I smiled as the dog's breath went normal. We fell asleep fast, with me spooning as usual.

{a/n:} Hope you liked it ;) I know, LONG time no see, but hey, it's something right? I hope you LOVE it! I am writing a one shot right now, so give it time. I camped all of June and most of July, so not much computer there. Now I have another week long camp- but then I'm done. I swear. Haha, thanks for waiting! I love you all! Please review if you want kanky/kiba all over you! See ya! **Hiddnleaf – OUT!**


End file.
